Amid the Silent Castle
by guren666
Summary: Corporal Levi didn t like untidiness and dirty places. While cleaning the old castle an accident happens and Levi finds out that a certain brat in not just a nuisance and weapon of destruction. Concerned for him, he hides his feelings the best he can - but then danger comes charging in and they realize just how much important they are to each other. ErenxLevi.


The castle was so old and dirty that it made everyone uncomfortable. Most of all Corporal Levi who disliked it at least. So first thing they did was – clean up. Eren had to clean up as others. One glare from the stoic man send shivers down his spine. He still had in fresh memory the beating he received at his hands. He understood why it was necessary, but the man scared him. And yet, at the same time, Eren admired Corporal Levi and he though that he must be some weirdo if he admires a man he fears. He was so lost in his musing that he forgot to sweep the floor next and went immediately to wipe away the dust from the old furniture.

"Eren." The said young man shivered a little as he heard that cool, cold voice behind him. He turned around, hiding his fear as best as he could. "I – I wasn´t slacking off !"

The man only shot him stare. "Eren. Sit down."

The young man obeyed fast and sat down albeit his hands were shaky. Corporal Levi approached the slightly distressed young man who bore his gaze into the ground, afraid to make eye contact. Corporal sat down next to him, just like that time after Eren´s beating. "Hey, Eren. Do you resent me?" He asked the same question. Eren´s heart began to quicken its pace rapidly. Does he resent him? No, the right answer would be...

"You´re afraid of me."

Corporal leaned closer, his intense gaze freezing Eren on the spot. Eren shivered in fear that Corporal would hit him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the numb pain... but it didn´t come. Eren, now utterly confused opened his eyes and saw the Corporal heading towards the door. "We are having a break. I came to get you." Eren slowly processed what the other man said and hastily stood up, making his way outside, following behind the Corporal.

Hanji greeted him with a smack on his back and handed him a cup of hot, refreshing tea. Everyone around was chatting – except for Eren and Corporal, of course, who drank his tea, his eyes focused on Eren, who shifted uncomfortably a bit. Eren picked up the cup, but before he put it closer to his mouth, his still shaking and now sweaty hands slipped and the hot liquid burned his skin. Eren swore and held his burned palm. Hanji and everyone else gathered around him, asking if he is okay. Eren giggled nervously. "It´s alright. My hand just slipped. Besides, it will heal -" He looked at his burned palm and he was thrown back at what he saw. His hand didn´t heal! "N-no, no... why?" Hanji put his hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry about it. Let´s go inside. I have bandages in my office." Hanji helped him get up and led the young man inside the castle. However, a single person stared at the young shifter´s back and injured, unhealing hand.

Hanji made him sit down and adressed his injured palm, put bandages on it and sat down behind her desk, intertwined her fingers, sighing. "Eren. I have no proof yet, but I think that even your current mental state affects your healing abilities and shifting as well. Remember when you earlier made an arm out of thin air? You wanted to pick up a spoon – you had a goal. My theory is that you cannot heal or transform unless you have a motivation, some sort of goal. You sealed Trost gate, killed Titans – you had a goal at those times. But right now, you have none. Also, as I said earlier, you cannot heal because of your mental state... or battle. You get what I am saying yet?

Eren didn´t get it at first. But then it clicked to him, slowly. Has it anything to do with Corporal? He broke the cup in the first place because of Corporal´s gaze. It made him nervous. Then, Hanji surprised him. "Do you hate Corporal Levi?" Eren lifted his head. "I do not know about hate, Major Hanji. It´s just... is it weird that I admire Corporal?"

"No, it´s completely normal. Most of Survey Corps look up to him, to his unshakeable will of steel. I am one of them and so are you, Eren. But tell me one thing – why are you so uneasy around Corporal? Is it because of that beating?" Eren shook his head. "No, it´s not like that. Corporal is a good man. He practically saved me from execution. But something... I do not know, Major if I should be talking about this. I do not understand anything. Least of all..." Eren stopped talking before he said something stupid and made himself look like a complete idiot in front of Major. But she wouldn´t let him off the hook so easily. She leaned closer. "Yes, Eren? Let me guess. You are confused? By your feelings for Corporal?"

Eren comically fell off the chair, his eyes wide in realization. "**Whaat?! **What are you _implying_, Major?"

Major Hanji giggled. "Even your reaction is priceless. Trust me – a woman´s intuition is never wrong. You do have feelings for Corporal. I saw it several times already. The tension between you two can be so thick that I could slice it up. Even today... the cup you broke. You broke it because Levi used his magic sexy gaze at you, am I right?"

Eren gulped down. She hit the nail on the head. This woman was dangerous – in many ways. Eren stood up, gathered up the wooden chair and settled down on it. "Major Hanji... I am not sure if we should be having this conversation. "

Major Hanji called him closer with her index finger and Eren leaned closer. Major flicked his forehead. "Eren. Listen to a woman´s intuition. I am 100% sure that Levi feels the same as you – but he hides it better than you. After all, he has his pride. He cannot just admit that he gets flustered by a kid like you. "

Eren had a hard time imagining Corporal Levi being flustered, so he stopped. "So, Major Hanji – are you saying that I am nervous and self conscious around Corporal because I have hidden feelings for him?"

Major Hanji smacked him on the head. "Damn right, Eren! But it´s about time we headed back. Levi might get worried about you. You don´t want to make him worry, do you?"

Eren was getting flustered, now that he knew of the true nature of his feelings. How could he ever face the Corporal with a straight face again? Major Hanji shouldn´t have made him realize. And now, he will be even more self conscious and aware of Corporal Levi than before.

"Eren? Snap out of your fantasies. It´s time to meet the **real deal**."

Eren gave the woman an annoyed look, telling her to lay off the jokes. "Alright. I will stop making fun of you two, even though you are utterly cute."

The young man sighed. If she keeps that up, he will have a really hard time not flipping out on her and her teasing. She is even worse than Jean with his teasing.

Major Hanji headed outside as first and Eren followed her outside.

* * *

They both sat down and immediately, Corporal´s gaze was on the young man, who came back even more nervous than before. Petra, who sat opposite of Eren smiled at him, reassuringly. "Eren, are you okay now?"

Eren, thankful that he had a reason to avoid looking at Corporal Levi, switched his gaze towards Petra. "Yes, thank you for your concern. Major Hanji bandaged me up. I am fine now."

Gunther patted him. "Well, we cannot have you being injured, Eren. We are counting on you." Everyone nodded, except Corporal, who looked away. Eren had to test Major Hanji´s theory... somehow. So he asked everyone about families and plans for the future. Everyone had a family, even Major Hanji. But when it came down to Corporal to answer, he didn´t even look at Eren. Major Hanji, who was sitting next to him jabbed him slightly. "Oi, answer Eren´s question. He is a part of your team now. We all should get to know each other better."

Corporal Levi finally looked at Eren, really looked. "Why do you want to know, Jaeger?" Eren flinched when he heard the undertone he used when he said his surname. Major Hanji is wrong. Corporal doesn´t feel the same.

Eren, unable to answer stayed silent. Major Hanji took the matter into her hands. "Levi, you are starting to annoy me. I saw through you ages ago. Admit it finally."

Corporal narrowed his eyes, which glowed dangerously with a hint of annoyance. "What are you babbling about, Hanji?"

Major Hanji pouted. "You know damn right what I am talking about. How about you go out with the truth?"

Corporal glared at her. "Hanji... stop."

She pouted even more. "Come on, Levi."

"**No**. Stop, Hanji. I am serious. "

Everyone was getting suspicious about Corporal and Major´s conversation. Just what is the meaning of this? What are they talking about?

Eren gritted his teeth. He should have never asked anything. Corporal Levi just sees him as a weapon, some shitty brat. He put his bandaged hand on the table. "Major Hanji, please stop."

She glanced at him. "But, Eren—"

The said young man cut her off. "Please. Stop."

She opened her mouth to say something, but she seemingly decided to stay quiet. She would respect Eren´s request – and Levi´s. If they wanted to play two oblivious idiots with each other, who was she to meddle?

Then, they heard something in the distance that made their blood freeze momentarily. They knew the sounds too well. They were too careless. No one thought that they would appear here. Titans. Approaching from the forest. Corporal Levi acted as a true leader as he shook off the initial shock and send out commands to his squad. "Everyone, go and get your 3 Dimensional Maneuver Gear. We´ve got unexpected company." Petra, who hesitated for a second turned to Corporal. "Do not tell me you are going to stay here, Corporal?!"

Corporal Levi nodded, dead serious. "Someone has to stay behind and make sure they do not go after you and others. I will distract them. Do not forget to bring my gear, too."

Gunther didn´t approve. "No, Corporal!"

But the man in charge was adamant. "Go. I am counting on you."

Gunter balled his fits, swore under his breath and made Petra run.

Eldo, Gunther, Hanji, Petra and Oluo ran inside the main big door. All except for Eren, who couldn´t abandon Corporal. He was the humanity´s best soldier – but without weapons and equipment...

Levi finally noticed Eren, who just stayed seated, clenching and unclenching his fists in a failed attempt to calm down – or rather he wished he could transform into a Titan and save everyone.

"Oi, Eren! Get your ass up and get your gear! This is no time to be sitting around!" Two third class Titans made their way towards the two. Soon more and more Titans followed up. When Eren saw them, it was almost like his brain stopped working. Corporal Levi tried it the last time, running towards Eren, pulling him up. "Shitty brat! This isn´t the time to be sitting around! Go inside and get your fucking gear!" The two third class Titans threw themselves towards their direction. In the last second, Levi predicted the trajectory of their swings and grabbed Eren and jumped away with him. The table was now devastated, but that was the least of their problems. Eleven Titans were closing in to them. "What´s taking them so long!?" He made an angry grimace, referring to his team. His grip around Eren tightened. The younger man didn´t comprehend anything anymore. Why have the Titans come? For him? It must be him. So many people have died already for him. He didn´t want to add to the list Corporal Levi and his squad. This time, he will save everyone! He is going to slaughter the Titans, even if it kills him!

The Titans were closing in and Corporal Levi estimated their situation and possibilities. This looked bad. Why was his team taking its sweet time? If it wasn´t troublesome enough, he had to look out for Eren, who looked like he was about to throw up.

About the same time Levi reached that conclusion, Eren saw how another, this time a 7 meters tall Titan threw himself at them. Eren pushed Corporal out of the way, the sudden change in his expression made Levi realize that shit was about to get real.

Eren rolled away in time, undid his bandage and bit his hand. It happened so fast that all Levi saw was sparkles in the air. The roar was almighty and all other Titans stopped moving.

The giant Titan squashed third class Titans with his feet, then turned and punched another one and its head literally rolled on the ground. Levi saw the kid in action for the first time and he had to hand it down to him – he was brutal. Far more brutal than he anticipated. His hate for Titans must be very strong. Eren, now in Titan´s body roared as he took down another three Titans.

Finally, his squad came back. Major Hanji threw Levi his 3DMG and swords. She had another pair – probably for Eren, but when she saw the towering form of fifteen meters tall Titan and the carnage he was causing to other Titans, she dropped it. "Is that Eren?!"

Corporal equiped his gear and nodded. "He transformed right before my eyes."

Gunter and Petra just stared at Eren´s Titan form until one second class Titan decided he wanted a piece of Levi´s squad instead of Eren. Corporal slayed it easily, while everyone was just busy staring at Eren´s Titan who smashed another Titan into the ground. Major Hanji seemed more than happy. She was beyond herself with joy. "Aaah! Eren, you are so cool!"

Corporal Levi rolled his eyes and killed another Titan. Petra snapped out of her initial shock of seeing Eren in his Titan form and killed a Titan, too. Just then, they saw a bunch of Titans, heading their way. Levi tched. "Fucking Titans. We cannot let Eren do this shit all alone! Let´s help him."  
Corporal Levi´s squad wasn´t the best mankind had for nothing.

But it wasn´t easy to use their gear here. Levi´s squad slaughtered Titan after Titan, with Eren doing the same – but more efficiently. He picked up a large tree – with its roots, swinged and threw it at the second class Titans, who have cornered Petra, Oluo and Gunther.

Corporal didn´t pay attention for just a second and a Titan almost squashed him. "Levi!"

"Corporal!"

His team yelled at him, concerned. Corporal Levi was starting to get pissed off. Damn it! Fucking Titans showing up while he is cleaning up that shitty God forsaken castle! Unforgivable! He lashed out on another and another Titan with his supersonic speed, hacking their necks. However, he didn´t notice and Aberrant behind him, who reached out and was about to squash him for him. Levi had no time to evade. His attack was fast approaching.

Is this the end for him?

Then, from out of nowhere, Eren, who was still battling with the lower class vermin, threw them away and sprinted towards the Aberrant, grabbed his arm and ripped it off. The Aberrant fell on the ground under Eren´t Titan form. Eren punched it over and over until it was a bloody mess. Major Hanji couldn´t stop looking at Eren. This wasn´t just his bloodthirst. He saw that Corporal was in danger and rushed over to his rescue. Even in Titan form, he still cared for Corporal Levi. She smirked. Eren is quite the kid.

Eren in his Titan form roared so loudly that even the ground shook. The other Titans stopped attacking Levi´s squad and started to run away from them. Major Hanji extended her hands. "H –hey, come back! I want to do tests on you!" She almost ran after them, but Petra and Oluo held her. "Major! This isn´t the time! Look at Eren!"

Eren let go of the the bloody mess and turned his gaze towards Corporal Levi, who had an unidentifiable expression on his face. Everyone readied their weapons – it seemed like Eren would go after Corporal, but Major stopped them. "Put down your weapons. Eren would never hurt Levi."

And she was right. Eren knelt down in front of Corporal, put his hand on the ground, waiting for Corporal to get on it. So he did. Eren in his Titan form lifted his hand and looked at Corporal closely.

"Eren. You´ve done well."

Corporal Levi´s words were the catalyst for Eren´s outburst of emotions. He managed to crack a smile – somewhat (hard to tell because of his Titan features) and brought Levi closer to his face. To everyone´s and most of all Levi´s surprise Eren nuzzled him like a cat would. He rubbed him around his cheek, nose etc.

At that moment, Major finally lost it, dropped on all her fours and started laughing uncontrollably.

Levi didn´t like this. This kid was overdoing it. Everything he did – he overdid it all. He tried to get out, but Eren added his another hand, completely trapping him, but his grip wasn´t deadly. He just held him. And rubbed him. It was repulsive. And at the same time kinda... Corporal stopped the flow of his thoughts. No, this situation is completely wrong.

"Eren. Cut it out already and put me down." He said, trying to uphold his composure. This wasn´t something that was happening every day. He didn´t receive a loving gesture from a Titan every day!

The Titan shifter stopped his antics and put him down.

Corporal didn´t think that Eren would really obey him. Does that mean he has complete control over his Titan form? If so, then...

"Eren. Change back."

The Titan stared at him.

Major Hanji in the meantime gathered herself up and calmed down. "Levi, I do not think he has control yet. He is just a good kid."

Levi tched again. Then, the Titan was unmoving as if he was concentrating. A steam came out of him, sparks crackled and the Titan disappeared. When the steam cleared out, everyone saw Eren, who was slowly falling down from fifteen meters distance. Levi used his 3DMG and catched him before he fell.

Major Hanji and everyone else approached the duo. Eren was unconscious. Hanji took his wrist and measured his heartbeat. "He´s okay. Just fainted."

Without a word to anyone, Levi turned and walked inside the castle, with Eren nestled in his arms.

Major Hanji smirked in her own creepy way.

* * *

Corporal took the fainted young man to Eren´s room in the basement. He placed the kid on the bed and seated himself next to him. He had to take a deep breath to think about what has happened. This kid really got under his skin. And he knew that he got under his skin, too.

Eren stirred up a bit. Levi glanced at the younger man. Eren stirred up some more and opened his eyes. He looked around and his eyes catched Levi´s intense gaze. He attempted to sit up, but Levi forced him to lay down. "Do not get up. You are exhausted. Do you remember what has happened?"

Eren shook his head. "Not much. I remember that Titans came out of nowhere and I had the urge to save everyone. "

Levi raised his eyebrow. "Everyone? To me it seemed like you were only trying to save _**me**_, Eren."

Eren looked around, embarrassed. "Well... I mean... I... you were the only one there..." He stuttered.

Levi shifted to Eren´s bed and sat next to him. "I´ll ask once more, Eren. Do you resent me?"

Eren´s panicking heart was thumping so much that it was hurting. Again that question. Why was Corporal Levi asking him this?

Levi leaned over him. "Then let me answer for you. You love me. "

Eren´s heart was about to burst out. Corporal knew of his feelings!

Levi laid on the bed. He should return the gesture. Even if the kid doesn´t remember. He cradled him into his arms. He could feel how Eren´s heart was beating fast. He took the younger man´s head and kissed him. Eren was left dumbfounded.

Shitty brat. Because of him, he lost his cool. But for him, he is willing to make and exception. "You wanted to hear about me, Eren. Let me tell you – I only lived for humanity for as long as I can remember. But you... are different from other people. What I am saying is that I don´t mind you."

Eren blinked in confusion. Has the Corporal just kissed him? And he doesn´t mind? Does that mean...?

Levi gathered himself up and sat back on the chair. "You pick on slowly, brat. However, don´t overdo it. Even my not minding has a limit."

Eren´s face lit up. He smiled at Corporal Levi, blushing all the way to his ears. "Yes, Corporal Levi!"

The Corporal was a battle hardened man, but even he was defenseless against such display of pure joy. He looked away. This brat found a way to pierce his steel barrier he build around himself.

"What a nuisance. Go to sleep, Eren. I will stay with you."

The younger man nodded happily and wrapped himself in the blanket.

No words were needed. Eren closed his eyes, the smile stayed on.

Corporal Levi watched him. He couldn´t hold it in anymore. He smiled, too.

No use denying the obvious.

Hanji was right. He should have faced this sooner.

He was one step closer to destroying Titans and he claimed a heart of a brat and fifteen meter tall Titan at the same time.


End file.
